The present invention relates to safety reflectors for bicycles.
There are several known safety reflector devices for bicycles. One type is rigidly fixed to the bicycle and others are moveable relative to the bicycle. The latter type offer enhanced visibility but are often heavy and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle safety reflector of the moveable type having a rotatable reflective member. It is a further object to provide such a device which is light weight and inexpensive. It is yet a further object to provide such a device which is reliable and not fragile. It is a further object to provide such a device having a very wide field of view so as to be observed by a viewer located at various wide angles with respect to the bicycle.